The present disclosure relates to an image display unit and to a method of driving an image display unit, as well as to a signal generator, to a signal generation program, and to a signal generation method.
In recent years, in image display units for color image display, to achieve higher luminance and other improvements, a technology has drawn attention that adopts a configuration in which, for example, a white sub-pixel for white display in addition to three sub-pixels including a red sub-pixel for red display, a green sub-pixel for green display, and a blue sub-pixel for blue display.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4120674 discloses an image display unit that includes: a liquid crystal panel that is provided with display pixels including a sub-pixel having a transparent or a white region in addition to sub-pixels for color image display; an illuminator for illuminating the liquid crystal panel; and a display image conversion circuit that determines an image signal corresponding to each sub-pixel and a control signal to adjust the luminance of light emitted out of the illuminator on the basis of inputted RGB image signals.